


Love Language

by thechangeinecho



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechangeinecho/pseuds/thechangeinecho
Summary: a very short drabble of sooshu
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 21





	Love Language

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go home then."

~

When Soojin went straight to the kitchen once they got home, she was taken aback when Shuhua hugged her from behind.

"Unnie…"

"Hmng?"

Suddenly she was dragged backwards by the younger. "Yah! Yeh Shuhua what are you doing"

Shuhua carefully placed Soojin to sit on the dining area where you get the full view of the kitchen counters.

"I'll prepare for us. What do you want to eat, _agassi_?"

Soojin couldn't suppress the beaming smile building up. She didn't expect this.

"I'll eat whatever you make Shu."

Shuhua responded with the most adorable _'Okay'_ while pouting her lips.

And that night, Soojin could not take her eyes off of Shuhua.


End file.
